oh shit !
by chancut
Summary: nikmatilah sentuhanku / ya disanah / PLAK /aku bilang menungging bodoh /aku berani jamin lubangmu yang paling nikmat ohhh (chanbaek ,kai, sehun) EXO .NC 21 , BDSM
1. Chapter 1

Oh shit !

cast : byun baekhyun

: park chanyeol

: sehun

: kai aka jongin

and other cast .

rated : M,

warning ! : **BDSM , 25+, GS , TWO SHOT**

Dont like . dont read !

Rintik hujan membasahi sebuah rumah sederhana yang dihuni oleh seorang gadis berparas cantik , anggun , tapi sayang sekali sejak kecil dia tidak bisa bicara seperti orang pada umumnya . dia tinggal bersama bibinya sejak kecil karena orang tuanya meninggal sejak dia kecil , tapi sang bibi hanya memanfaatkan tenaganya saja 'byun baekhyun' nama gadis tersebut

"Dasar anak tidak tau diri. sudah aku rawat kau dari kecil tapi apa ? kau malah menggoda suamiku "

PLAK . Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipinya

"akk ahh" dia hanya bisa meringis dan menangis merasakan tamparan sang bibi.

sang bibi menjambak rambut baekhyun dan menariknya ke kamar milik baekhyun "aku tidak mau tau , kau harus pergi dari rumahku, dasar kau pelacur " bibinya melepaskan jambakan dirambut baekhyun dengan kasar lalu mengambil sebuah koper kecil lalu menaruh semua pakaian milik baekhyun kedalamnya

"ak ahh jangnhh" baekhyun terus memeluk kaki sang bibi

buagh ! sang bibi menendang baekhyun hingga kepalanya terkena lemari kayu menyebabkan dahinya sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah

syut ! rambut baekhyun kembali di jambaknya dengan kencang, menyeret baekhyun keluar dari rumah itu selanjutnya sang bibi melemparkan koper yang berisi pakaian baekhyun. membiarkan baekhyun menangis "pergi kau jauh jauh dari kehidupanku, dan jangan ganggu suamiku. cari laki laki lain untuk memuaskan nafsumu brengs*k"

BLAM ! pintunya ditutup keras oleh sang bibi

'yatuhan aku tidak pernah menggoda pamanku sendiri' batin baekhyun pilu

dia terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang lumayan ramai

tiba tiba saja hujan mengguyur wilayah itu, baekhyun bingung harus mencari tempat berteduh dimana , dilihatnya sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat tidak terawat , dan dia memutuskan berteduh disana

sssshhhhh 'suara apa itu' batin baekhyun tapi dia berusaha mengabaikan suara itu

ssshhhhh sshhhhh seekor ular dengan warna putih hitam mendesis kearah baekhyun dan bersiap menggigit siapa saja yang mengganggunya .

baekhyun yang kaget segera menyeret kakinya dan kopernya , naas saat dia berlari sebuah mobil menyerempetnya membuatnya terjatuh di genangan air hujan dan kakinya sedikit reluka

mobil hitam itu berhenti dan keluarlah seorang wanita cantik berumur sekitar 50 tahunan

"aigoo kau tidak apa nak ?" wanita itu membantu baekhyun berdiri dan memapahnya menuju mobilnya . tidak lupa dia menaruh koper baekhyun di bagasinya

"nak kau tidak apa apa? " tanya wanita itu lagi

"nghh akhh " baekhyun hanya membalas dengan gelengan , tapi jujur keadaannya sangat mengenaskan sekarang baju yang terkena genangan air hujan. lututnya yang mengeluarkan darah, dahi yang memar

baekhyun tertidur dimobil sehingga wanita tadi tidak sempat menanyakan dimana rumah baekhyun

* * *

disinilah baekhyun sekarang di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa yang sangat luas

"enghh" baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya mendapati dahinya diperban dan juga lututnya dan juga pakaian yang tadi dikenakannya sudah diganti dengan sebuah sweater merah yang sangat kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya

"kau sudah bangun nak ?" wanita itu masuk ke ruangan dimana baekhyun sekarang

"ngh ak ahh ?" baekhyun mencoba berkomunikasi dengan wanita itu

"nak.. kau .. tidak bisa bicara ?" tanya wanita itu pelan dan dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun

wanita itu keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali lagi membawa bebrapa kertas kosong dan sebuah pulpen

"nag kau pakai ini ya nak " ujar wanita itu lagi , dan dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun

"nama mu siapa nak ? tanya wanita itu

'_namaku byun baekhyun ahjuma, terimakasi sudah menyelamatkanku dan mengobati lukaku'_

"nama yang cantik , namaku park ha jung, panggil saja aku park ahjuma, oh ya baekhyun dimana rumahmu nak ?" tanya wanita itu lagi

"_aku diusir oleh bibi ku , aku.. aku tidak memiliki rumah"_

"astaga nak. tega sekali bibimu, oh ya sebelumya maaf jika aku lancang, apa kau mau bekerja disini nak ? ahjuma membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengurusi anak ahjuma "

"_benarkah ? aku boleh bekerja disini?" _

"tentu saja nak. mungkin besok dia akan kembali dari liburannya di jepang. karena ahjuma, lusa harus sudah berangkat ke china "

"_ne ajhuma sekali lagi terimakasih"_

jam 5 pagi baekhyun sudah bangun, karena sudah terbisa bangun lebih awal saat masih tinggal dengan ahjumanya dulu

dia memasak banyak masakan hari ini, entah kenapa dia dia sangat senang sekarang

baekhyun menyiapkan masakannya diatas meja

"ehem.. baekhyun" suara nyonya park mengintrupsi kegiatannya

baekhyun menoleh kearahnya

"_ah ya nyonya saya sudah siapkan makanan hari ini"_

" kau juga ikut sarapan ya baek, oh ya mungkin nanti sore anakku akan datang tolong siapkan keperluannya dirumah. dan satu lagi baek, beberapa maid disini tidak tahan dengan sifat anakku aku harap kau akan baik baik saja bersamanya ketika aku tinggal ke china"

"_ne ahjuma "_ baekhyun mulai memakan masakannya sesekali dia bercerita dengan nyonya park mengenai anak nyonya park yang bernama park chanyeol. baekhyun sangat penasaran bagaimana sosok chanyeol sebenarnya

"hey ! yeol kenapa kau melamun terus ?" seorang remaja laki laki dengan rambut blonde menyentuh pundak chanyeol mereka tengah sarapan pagi sebelum memulai keberangkatannya dari tokyo-seoul

"aku malas pulang kerumah . kau tau ? sangat membosankan . aku lebih senang disini. menghamburkan uang, melakukan sex setiap malam dengan pelacur pelacur murahan itu" chanyeol berbicara sambil menyantap masakan paginya

"ck.. kau ini. makannya carilah kekasih , aku jamin kau tidak akan bosan , park"

"oh ya , dimana kai ?" chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan

"sepertinya dia melakukan pertarungan semalam dengan seorang pelacur.. mungkin diantara kita bertiga hanya aku yang paling polos" ujar sehun sambil tertawa ringan

"tutup mulutmu bocah. kau bilang polos ?kau bahkan sudah pernah memperkosa luhan nona di gudang sekolah , jangan lupakan itu ?" ujar chanyeol kesal

"setidaknya aku tak pernah berurusan dengan pelacur "

"ya terserah " chanyeol memilih mengalah. malas meladeni sehun

baekhyun sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk chanyeol sekarang karena nyonya park menelpon bahwa chanyeol sudah berada di korea sekarang

'_ah lelah sekali' _baekhyun menaiki tangga dan membersihkan dirinya

"sehun, kai, bagaimana jika kalian menginap saja dirumahku nanti malam " chanyeol mengintruspsi teman temannya

"boleh . lagipula ayah dan ibuku tidak ada dirumah hari ini" ujar sehun

"bagaimana ya ? baiklah aku usahakan " timpal kai

"kalian yang terbaik guys "

chanyeol memasuki pekarangan rumahnya tergesa gesa karena ingin buang air kecil

chanyeol menaiki anak tangga dan memilih memasuki kamar kecil disudut ruangan

"cklek "

"glup" chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah lihatlah pemandangan yang mengiurkan didepan chanyeol. seorang gadis dengan keadaan naked sedang membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dan sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran chanyeol

baekhyun yang tidak sadar dengan kehadiran cahnyeol. tanpa sengaja menungging membersihkan jari kakinya. dan otomatis memperlihatkan vaginanya yang memerah

shittt ! chanyeol sudah tidak tahan sesuatu di selangkangannya sudah mengeras

chanyeol berdiri tepat dibelakang baekhyun

'DEG'

baekhyun baru menyadari kehadiran cahnyeol , dia segera mengambil handuk . tp naas tubuhnya ditarik oleh chanyeol dan tubuhnya dibaringankan oleh chanyeol di bathup uang tak berisi air

"bitch apa kau wanita yang dikirim seseorang untuk memusakanku cantik"

chanyeol mengikat tangan baekhyun yang sedari tadi memukuli dadanya

"nghh janghhh" baekhyun berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditangannya

"hai cantik kau akan melukai tanganmu yang mulus ini"tangan chanyeol mulai nakal memainkan dada baekhyun meremasnya keras sehingga baekhyun memekik kesakitan

"akhhh henthhkanhh"

"tidak nyaman bercinta ditempat seperti ini "

chanyeol menggendong baekhyun dibahunya dan membawanya ke kamar chanyeol tentunya

brugh ! chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh baekhyun di kasurnya .

"ngghhh lepphhasss jebbhhal"

"kau berisik eoh"

"srrakk" channyeol merobek kaos biru yang dikenakannya , merobeknya lagi menjadi bagian kecil dan menyumpalkan salah satu bagiannya ke mulut baekhyun

"nah sekarang kau diam bitch"

plak ! chanyeol menampar bokong berisi baekhyun

chanyeol melepas jeansnya dan merangkak menaiki bednya dan menindih paha baekhyun

chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun

mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dibibir baekhyun dan perlahan melumatnya dengan seduktif

"ngh cpk" baekhyun mendesah

"kau menikmatinya eoh?" tanya chanyeol disela ciumannya

tanpa diduga oleh chanyeol. baekhyun memberontak dibawahnya . dan itu sukses membuat chanyeol naik pitam

PLAK ! satu tamparan mengenai pipi kiri baekhyun

'yatuhan apalagi ini. siapa lelaki ini?' batin baekhyun

"DIAM . ATAU AKU PUKUL KAU"chanyeol mulai membuka boxernya . chanyeol berjongkok didepan wajah baekhyun menggunakan lututnya.

sreett ! chanyeol menjambak rambut baekhyun sehingga bibir baekhyun tepat berada di depan junior chanyeol yang sudah menegang tegak lalu chanyeol melepas kain yang menyumpal mulut baekhyun

"nghh hiks.." baekhyun menangis tarikan tangan chanyeol pada rambutnya benar benar sakit dan yang membuatnya lebih sakit adalah perlakuan kasar chanyeol padanya

"buak mulutmu bitch !"

baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulutmu

"brengsek . plak !" kembali tamparan mengenai pipi kanannya

perlahan baekhyun membuka bibirnya dan tanpa persipan chanyeol memasukkan juniornya yang berukuran besar itu dengan sekali hentakan . memaksa baekhyun menghisap juniornya

"hisap dan jilat punyaku bodoh !" baekhyun yang takut hanya menuruti perkataan chanyeol menjilatnya sesekali menggelitik lubang kecil dikepala junior chanyeol

"ahh fucking bitchh ahhh hisapp" chanyeol memaju mundurkan kepala baekhyun dengan beberapa rambut baekhyun yang masih ada di genggamannya

tiba tiba suara ponsel chanyeol berbunyi

" urin do isang nuneul maju haji aneulkka?  
sotonghaji aneulkka? saranghaji aneulkka?  
apeun hyonsire dasi nunmuri heullo  
bakkul su itdago bakkumyon dwendago mar-heyo mama mama  
Turn back!

"aisss" chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dari kantong jeansnya

"ne wae ?" tanya chanyeol kesal

" hei bodoh, kami sudah mengetuk pintu berkali kali kenapa lama sekali eoh !"ujar kai dari seberang. masuk saja bodoh , pintunya tidak dikunci . aku ada dikamar " chanyeol langsung mematikan ponselnya

"bersiaplah sayang sebentar lagi aku dan kedua temanku akan memasukimu"

TBC

halo.. author kembali dengan ff BDSM . maunya cuma one shot . tapi bakalan end di cahpter 2 author ga ada ngedit, jadi maaf kalo kebanyakan typo ato kesalahan lainnya lanjut ? revew juseyo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh shit !

cast : byun baekhyun

: park chanyeol

and other cast .

rated : M,

warning ! : **BDSM , 25+, GS , **

Dont like . dont read !

chapter 2

"lehhpashhkan akuhhh" baekhyun susah payah mengeluarkan beberapa kata dari mulutnya tenggorokannya tercekat

"ceklek"

"astaga park, apa yang kau lakukan ! " kai

"kau sudah gila eoh !" kali ini suara sehun

"hei apa yang kalian lakukan disana . kalian hanya ingin menonton permainanku eoh, ayo ikut bergabung, bukankah ini menyenangkan eoh "

"PLAK !" chanyeol menampar kulit pantat baekhyun dengan keras.

'_ya tuhan aku tidak mau disetubuhi oleh manusia manusia kejam seperti mereka , apa yang harus aku lakukan, appa eomma, tolong aku"_ baekhyun menangis dalam diam dia sangat takut sekarang

chanyeol mulai melancarkan aksinya menjilati wajah baekhyun , jilatan lidahnya mulai turun mengenai leher putih baekhyun menyesapnya keras sehingga menghasilkan bercak kemerahan disana "akhhh" baekhyun menjerit tertahan ketika chanyeol menyesap titik sensitif dilehernya, baekhyun tiba tiba saja merasa tubuhnya memanas menerima setiap sentuhan chanyeol

"shitt aku tidak tahan lagi" tiba tiba saja kai bersuara

"sudah ku bilang kau tidak akan tahan dengannya " chanyeol

kai membuka semua pakaiannya dan ikut naik ke atas ranjang milik chanyeol , kai mulai mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah payudara berisi baekhyun . baekhyun terus memberontak agar kai tidak dapat menyentuhnya, tapi itu percuma. sekarang kai tengah menggerayangi dadanya memelintir nipplenya dengan tempo pelan membuat sesuatu dalam perut baekhyun melesak ingin keluar

chanyeol tengah melebarkan paha baekhyun . tapi baekhyun sekuat tenaga merapatkan kembali pahanya 'CTAK !" "AKHH" jerit baekhyun tiba tiba chanyeol menyentil klitorisnya dengan keras "jangan melawan bodoh" ujar chanyeol dingin . selagi kai memainkan dada baekhyun chanyeol melumuri jarinya dengan salivianya lalu memasukan dua jarinya kedalam lubang virgin baelkhyun , "akhh janganhh" jari chanyeol baru masuk setengah tapi baekhyun sudah kesakitan 'dengan jariku saja sudah sakit apalagi penis besarku yang memasukimu eohh' batin chanyeol , lalu melanjutkan aksinya memaju mundurkan jarinya kedalam lubang baekhyun "ahhhh shhh" baekhyun mulai menikmati permainan kedua manusia itu

"aku pergi" sehun tiba tiba melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar laknat chanyeol, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi 'aku harus menemui luhan, ini harus diselesaikan'

chanyeol dan kai tak menyadari kepergian sehun, kini kai tengah mengocok juniornya yang sudah menegang lalu mengarahkannya ke belahan dada baekhyun lalu mengapitnya dengan payudara sintal baekhyun **blow job**

sama seperti kai chanyeol juga tengah mengocok junior besarnya yang sudah menegang dari tadi dan mengarahkannya ke dalam lubang baekhyun yang ketat. jleb ! sekali sentak "akhh jebhhall akhh" chanyeol tak tega melihat baekhyun "aku akan perlahan oke ?"

chanyeol perlahan memasuki setengah lagi juniornya , selanjutnya dia memaju mundurkan juniornya perlahan "nghh" baekhyun tiba tiba mendesah dan membuat libido chanyeol kembali naik. bayangkan siapa yang tidak akan mendesah jika di service oleh dua orang sekaligus, atas bawah

"crot'' kai memuntahkan spermanya , mengenai wajah dan dada baekhyun , kai menjilati sisa cairannya yang mengenai wajah dan dada baekhyun. sesekali dia manyesap keras ujung kecoklatan milik baekhyun . 'yatuhan aku sudah tidak kuat lagi'

baekhyun perlahan menutup kedua bola matanya sungguh lelah digenjot oleh 2 pria sekaligus,

''akhhh inihh nikamthh bitchh ahhh" chanyeol mulai merasakan puncaknya "

dia terus menghujam lubang baekhyun menimbulkan bunyi gesekan antara kedua organ intim mereka

tiba tiba kai bangun dan memakai pakaiannya

"kau mau kemana eoh ? tanya chanyeol pada kai

"kau tidak tihat dia kelelahan seperti itu. Aku pergi" kai mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari kamar chanyeol

'apa aku baru saja memperkosa gadis yang tak aku kenal ? bagaimana jika dia hamil ? oh tidak mungkin, jikapun ia hamil itu pasti anak chanyeol' kai memasuki mobilnya dan melesat keluar dari kediaman rumah chanyeol

Sementara itu ...

"luhanie ayolah" sehun tengah merajuk kepada luhan

"yak ! oh sehun , kau kenapa eoh ? cukup kau merenggut keperawananku di gudang sekolah waktu itu . kau bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku hiks.. kau hanya.. hanya mencariku disaat kau membutuhkan tubuhku"

Sehun tersentak dengan kata kata luhan. Jadi luhan tersiksa dengan sikapnya selama ini ?

Sehun mendekat kearah luhan memeluk luhan, menenangkan gadis rusa itu

"mianhae lu, aku terlalu egois, aku hany mementingkan nafsuku daripada perasaanmu" sehun mengecup kepala luhan sayang

"mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menyakitimu lu "

"saranghae"

.

.

.

Hari berganti malam di kediaman park. Chanyeol tengah membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat . dan mengguyur kepalanya dengan shower. Pikirannya terus saja menuju baekhyun, baekhyun pingsan saat ronde ke 5, chanyeol terpaksa menghentikan permainannya kelihatan sekali bahwa baekhyun sangat sangat kelelahan . "sku masih penasaran , siapa gadis itu" ujar chanyeol sambil baranjak dari bathup dan segera melilitkan anduk dipinggangnya

Srett . mata chanyeol tertuju pada sosok baekuhyun yang tengah pingsan namun tubuh polosnya sudah ditutupi oleh selimut tebal chanyeol. "cantik" gumam chanyeol , chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyum

Setelah selesai memakai pakaian , chanyeol beranjak menuju dapur, tapi langkahnya berhenti di samping meja makan, disana terdapat banyak makanan yang dihidangkan, 'siapa yang memasak sebanyak ini' batin chanyeol. Chanyeol menghangatkan beberapa makanan tersebut karena makanan itu terlalu banyak, jadi tidak mungkin ia memanaskan semuanya . chanyol menyiapkan 2 piring , satu untuk nya dan satu untuk baekhyun mungkin

Chanyeol menghabiskan makanannya dengan lahap, selanjutnya dia membawa makanan itu ke dalam kamarnya, chanyeol meletakkan nampan berisi sup, nasi , dan beberapa lauk,

"hei bangun" chanyeol meyentuh pipi chuby baekhyun , namun baekhyun tak kunjung sadar , diluar dugaan , chanyeol tengah melumat bibir baekhyun lama, hingga sang empunya kehabisan nafas dan membuka matanya " nghhhh ahhh" baekhyun berteriak dan meringsut ke pojok kasur chanyeol, dan berusaha menarik selimutnya .

"hahaha tengang saja cantik aku tidak akan memperkosamu lagi, asal kau mau makan , tapi sebelum itu kau harus mandi dulu, apa perlu aku mandikan ?" seringaian chanyeol benar benar membuat nyali baekhyun menciut . baekhyun cepat cepat menggelengkan kepalanya

"karna aku hari ini sedang baik, aku akan keluar dari kamarku, tapi jika 1 jam lagi jika aku menemukanmu belum mandi dan menghabiskan makananmu , akan ku buat kau tak bisa berjalan seminggu" chanyeol berujar dingin dan angkuh, diapun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya

'dasar laki laki gila, apakah dia... chanyeol"

Tbc

Ngh.. sebenernya ffnya mau gua publish tapi, leptop gua tiba tiba erorr, padahal udh selese ngetik. Maafkan author jika ada typo dimana mana -_-, keknya bakal end di beberapa chapter . lanjut ? athor need more revew . makasi yang udah revew di chapter lalu, salam ketjupp :*


	3. Chapter 3

Oh shit !

cast : byun baekhyun

: park chanyeol

and other cast .

rated : M,

warning ! : **Yaoi , GS , **

Dont like . dont read !

chapter 3

sebelumnya maaf ya ga bisa bals reviewnya satu satu *bow

ga tau kenapa tiap mau bales pasti erorr, tapi reviewnya udah aku baca satu satu hehe, buat yg udah ngasi masukan mkasi ya

****Happy reading****

3 bulan sudah sejak kejadian itu baekhyun brusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan chanyeol , chanyeol juga sering jarang dirumah, jadi baekhyun sedikit merasa lega

"hei yeol nanti malam mau tanding game dengaku ?" tanya kai kepada chanyeol yang tengah melamun tanpa menyentuh makannya sedikitpun , entah apa yang dipikirkannya

kini mereka tengah berada di kantin universitas, dimana sehun ? jawabannya dia tengah menikmti makan siang di belakang sekolah dengan luhan . romantis sekali -_-

"hei yeol kau dengar aku ?" tanya kai lagi . chanyeol menatap kai malas " iya aku mendengarkanmu, nanti sore datanglah kerumahku, hanya ada si bisu disana. aku jadi merindukan tubuhnya" ujar chanyeol sambil menyeringai, membayangkan betapa montok(?) dan indahnya tubuh baekhyun bila berada di atasnya , mendesahkan namanya 'oh shit' adik kecilnya terbangun, dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat adik kecilnya menegang apalagi jika melihatnya secara langsung, lagi.

"plak !" kai menjitak kepala chnyeol

"aiss jangan menjitak kepala orang sembarangan, kau mengacaukan fantasi indahku" chanyeol merenggut menatap kai garang

"dasar mesum, kau tidak kasian melihatnya ? jika dilihat lihat dia sepertinya seumuran dengan kita"

"terserahlah, aku hanya suka melihat tubuhnya, dia bisu menjijikan"

lama mereka saling terdiam

"hei yeol kau tau tidak irene, mantan kekasihmu, cinta pertamamu itu , ku dengar mulai minggu depan dia akan satu universitas dengan kita . wahh pasti dia cantik sekali" oceh kai. dan lihat bagaimana reaksi chanyeol ? chanyeol membeku ditempat stelah mendengar ucapan kai tadi

'apa tadi katanya ? irene ? aiss kenapa dia datang lagi, aku susah payah move on dari dia. dan sekarag dia kmbali lagi' batin chanyeol

jujur chanyeol belum sepeuhnya melupakan mantan kekasihnya tersebut, masih ada sedikit rasa, dan sekarag dia datang, tak menutup kemungkinan chanyeol akan kembali jatuh cinta pada sosok irene

.

.

"baekhyun-aa~ teriak nyonya park dari arah meja makan, baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas mengepelnya dan mendatangi nyonya park , dan baekhyun menanyakan seolah ada apa melalui raut wajahnya

"nah duduk dulu baek " baekhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping nyonya park

"berapa umurmu sayang ?" tanya nyonya park tersenyum lembut sambil menyingkirkan rambut baekhyun ke blakang telinga

"21" tulisnya di sebuah kertas kosong

"boleh ahjuma tau apa hobimu ?"

"aku suka sekali dengan piano, aku ingin suatu saat nanti menjadi pemain piano yang handal seperti mending ayahku" baekhyun tersenyum hangat dan membayangkan ketika ayahnya dulu mngajarinya bermain pano dari umur 6 tahun hingga pernah mengiluti sebuah lomba dan memenangkannya, itu semua berkat mendiang ayahnya

"ahjuma punya sedikit hadiah untukmu, mulai minggu depan kau akan ahjuma masukkan ke univesitas yang sama dengan chanyeol, tentu saja dengan jurusan yang berbeda, kau akan diperlakukan khusus disana"

baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, tanpa sadar iya memeluk nyonya park dengan sangat erat

"kau sudah aku anggap sebagai putriku sendiri byun baekhyun" ujar nyonya park sambil mengelus rambut panjang baekhyun

baekhyun hanya bisa menangis, baekhyun melepas pelukannya

"gomawo" ucap baekhyun tanpa suara . nyonya park menghapus airmata baekhyun

'andai aku memiliki anak perempuaan sepertimu, pasti akan sangat menyenagkan ' batin nyonya park

.

.

.

1 minggu telah berlalu tanpa terasa baekhyun sudah mulai sekolah menjalani ospek yang sangat melelahkan . kadang banyak yang mentapnya aneh karena dia bisu.

"aku dengar dia bisu"

"cih dia bisa masuk sekolah karena ibunya chanyeol sunnbae"

"apa dia tidak malu ?"

masih banyak lagi yang di dengar oleh telinga baekhyun namun dia berusaha sabar, namun lama kelamaan hinaan mereka sungguh sangat keterlaluan

"hai." tiba tiba saja seorang gadis cantik mengahmpiri baekhyun

"baekhyun hanya tersenyum, dan melambaikan tangannya"

"apa kau anak jurusn musik ? sama sepertiku ?"tanyanya lagi, dan dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun

"namaku irene , namamu siapa ?"

baekhyun menulis namanya di sebuah kertas "BYUN BAEKHYUN"

"OMO!, Maaf aku tidak tau, maaf sebelumnya kau bisu baekhyun-ssi ?" tanya irene hati hati takut menyinggug baekhyun

baekhyu mengangguk lemah, 'pasti setelah ini irene akan membencinya sama seperti yang lain' batinnya miris

"tidak apa apa baekhyun-ssi, kita bisa mnjadi teman kan ?" ternyata baekhyun salah, irene orang yang baik, dia mau menerima baekhyun walaupun dia bisu

baekhyun menganggukkan keplanya semangat dan memberikan senyumnya yang manis, "gomawo'' ucapnya tanpa suara

"kajja baekhyun-ah ke kantin aku lapar" ujar irene menarik tangan baekhyun menuju kantin .

suasana kantin siang ini sangat ramai di penuhi lautan manusia dari berbagai jurusan "nah bekhyun-ah kau diam disini aku akan memesananmu makanan" ujar irene lalu berlalu meninggalkannya menuju tempat pemesanan makanan 20 menit berlalu tapi irene tak kunjung datang ketempat baekhyun sekarng

"hai apa aku boleh duduk disini" seorang namja tampan ber nametag "kim joonmyeon" mendudukkan dirinya disebelah baekhyun "namaku kim joonmyeon kau bisa memanggilu suho, namamu siapa ?" tanya suho sambil memandangi wajah cantik baekhyun, "BYUN BAEKHYUN"

"nama yang cantik seperti orangnya, aku tau apa yang kau alami baekhyun-ssi, tenang saja aku tidak seperti mereka yang suka merendahkan orang lain"

baru kali ini ada namja yang mau berdektan dengnnya "aigoo siapa dia baek ?!" irene tiba tiba datang,dan meletakkkan pesanan mereka di meja. mengalihkan perhatian baekhyun dan joonmyeon "ah namaku suho aku dari kelas jurusan design semester 2"ujar joonmyeon sambil memperlihatkan senyum malaikatnya"

"namaku irene, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu suho sunbae" ujar irene 'aiss kyeopta~ suho sunbae, kau benar benar tampan' batin irene

mereka bertiga saling berbagi cerita, kadang baekhyun tertawa menanggapi lawakan garing suho

.

.

.

malam harinya baekhyun tengah mempersiapkan air hangat untuk chanyeol dan menuangkan aroma therapi ke dalam bathap, setelah itu baekhyun menuruni tangga dan menyuruh chanyeol mandi "kau.. tidak ikut mandi bersamaku ?" tanya chanyeol menggoda baekhyun, sontak wajah baekhyun langsung dihiasi semburat merah,

"byun baekhyun, aku meninginkanmu malam ini" chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah baekhyun, baekhyun terus mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak tembok .

"akkhh" chanyeol mengangkat tubuh baekhyun ala bydal style menuju kamarnya , baekhyun terus memberontak di gedongan chanyeol , memukul dada chanyeol " brak " chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandinya kasar, baekyun takut kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu akan terulang lagi

. chanyeol membaringkan baekhyun di bathap dan di ikut mendudukkan dirinya disana, ukuran bathap milik chanyeol lumayan besar dapat menampung 2 orang dewasa dan 1 anak kecil , baekhyun berusaha berdiri tapi kakinya di pegang oleh chanyeol sehingga dia terjatuh dan badannya tenggelam di bathap , chanyeol membantu baekhyun keluar dari air

"uhukk" baekhyun terbatuk karena tidak sengaja meminum air , mukanya memerah "maafkan aku" chanyeol memeluk baekhyun, memberikan rangsangan pada tubuh baekhyun menggesekkan lututnya di area selangkangan baekhyun "nghahh" baekhyun memejamkan mataya

tangan chanyeol mulai masuk ke dalam baju milik baekhyun , meraba perut rata baekhyun, dan tangannya mulai naik menggrayaangi payudaranya, meremas payudara berisi milik baekhyun , tangan kirirnya ia gunakan untuk membuka pengait bra baekyun dan sekejap saja bra milik baekhyun dan baju milik baekhyun sudah tergeletak di atas lantai kamar mandi dan membuka paksa rok panjang selutut baekhyun hingga celana ketat dan underwer milik baekhyun juga ikut tertarik . baekhyun berusaha mendorong bahu chanyeol agar menjauh tapi tiba tiba "akhhh" chanyeol meremas kuat payudara baekhyun, rasanya sangat sakit seperti akan terasa lepas dari tempatnya

"DIAM ATAU KU BUAT PAYUDARAMU TIDAK ADA DI TEMPATNYA LAGI" ucap chanyeol berujar dingin dan menusuk , seketika baekhyun diam, membayangkan payudaranya tak ada lagi di bagian yang seharusnya

''Tubuhmu ini milikku, dan payudara ini juga milikku, dan.." chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya

"akhhhh!"chanyol tiba tiba memasukan dua jrinya ke lubang bakhyun tanpa pemanasan sebelumnya , setitik air mata baekhyun lolos begitu saja melewati pipi tirusnya . chanyeol memeluk tubuh baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari lubang baekhyun "jangan prernah melakukan ini dengan siapapun keculi aku "

''srreett" chanyeol melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan naked total , baekhyun tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini

TBC

holaa.. maaf ya owe lambat banget updatenya, lagi magang jadi nyuri nyuri waktu sedikit buat update fanfic ini, wkwk

jangan bosen bosen ya readersnim , yang udah review makasi, yang udah memfollow dan memfav juga owe ucain bayak terimakasih, maap jika banyak typo dimana mana .

jangan lupa revew ya *BOW

gomawuu^^


	4. Chapter 4

Oh shit !

Cast : byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Hunhan (sehun-luhan)

Kaisoo (kai-kyungsoo)

Irene

And other cast

Rated: M

Warning ! : mengandung dirty talk(?)

Don't like ? don't read !

Chapter 4

****Happy reading****

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun kasar hingga memerah , menyuruhnya untuk bangun dari bathap

Hampir saja baekhyun terjatuh namun sebuah tangan kekar menahan pinggangnya

"aissh lemah sekali kau, dasar bisu sialan !" ucap chanyeol kasar

Setelah itu chanyeol membawa baekhyun ke kasurnya , membanting tubuh lemah baekhyun diatas kasur empuknya

'glupp' chanyeol susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat tubuh seksi baekhyun yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benangpun

Chanyeol merangkak naik , mengunci sisi badan baekhyun tanpa menindihnya

"kau cantik" ujar chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi baekhyun . baekhyun tidak berani menatap chanyeol, sungguh

"tubuhmu juga sangat seksi"

"tapi.."

"tapi sayang, kau bisu" chanyeol memulai aksinya menggrayangi tubuh baekhyun

Lidah nakalnya menjilati telinga baekhyun sesekali menggigit kecil ,

"nghhh" satu desahan meluncur dari bibir tipisnya , sensasi geli sekaligus nikmat yg dirasaan baekhyun

Chanyeol menjilati rahang baekhyun dengan sensual , lalu turun menyesap dan menjilati belahan dada baekhyun . tangan nakal chanyeol tak tinggal diam , tangan kanannya terus menggoda bibir kewanitaannya sesekali memainkan klitoris baekhyun yang sudah basah dari tadi.

Chanyeol menghentikan kagiatan bibirnya , dilihatnya baekhyun yang menatapnya takut "takut eoh ?" Tanya chanyeol menyeringai

Baekhyun gemetar melihat seringaian menakutkkan dari chanyeol

"kau tau akhir akhir ini aku tidak pernah bermain dengan wanita wanita jalang diluar sana , kau tau kenapa ?"

Baekhyun hanya diam

"karna setiap aku ingin bercinta dengan mereka, aku selalu melihat wajahmu, dan tubuhmu, sebegitu nikmatnyakah tubuhmu sampai sampai aku selalu melihat wajahmu , cih . Dan sialnya hari ini aku tidak bias menahan diriku, kau terlalu indah untuk tidak ku nikmati byun baekhyun

Chanyeol menjambak rambut baekhyun "jika aku bicara tatap mataku, dasar bisu"seketika baekhyun langsung menatap mata chanyeol" baekhyun menangis, sangat takut

Chanyeol menjilati bibir bawah baekhyun , mengigitnya , menyesapnya lama hingga membengkak , setelah puas dengan bibir baekhyun , chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar 'lihatlah tubuhnya, seakan minta dimasuki sekarang juga. Oh shit!' batin chanyeol yang terus menatap lapar tubuh baekhyun

'yatuhan , sakit sekali rasanya' batin baekhyun pilu

Chanyeol memasukkan 2 tangannya sekkali hentak tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu, membuat baekhyun kaget sekaligus kesakitan "ahhhh ssshhh" baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman .

sreettt . baekhyun mencoba bangun "plak!" chanyeol menampar pipi baekhyun sangat keras membuat sudut bibirnya sedikit sobek dan mengeluarkan darah

namun tiba tiba

"chanyeol-ah" itu suara nyonya park

"shit! eomma pulang" chanyeol segera menghentian aksinya ,dengan buru buru ia memakai pakaiannya yang ada dikamar mandi lalu segera keluar menemui eommanya

"eomma, kenapa sudah pulang ?" Tanya chanyeol sedikit sinis

"wae ? kau tidak suka eomma pulang eoh ? dasar anak nakal" nyonya park menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan sinisnya

"bukan begitu eomma, eomma bilang akan lama, tapi tiba tiba datang, kenapa tidak mengabariku ?"

"sebelumya jika eomma pulang, eomma tak pernah memberitahumu yeol-ah, kau aneh. Mana baekhyun ?" Tanya nyonya park

"itu.. dia pergi keluar, aku menyuruhnya membeli makanan, aku lapar" tentu saja chanyeol berbohong

"baiklah. Eomma hanya sebentar disini. Titip salam untuk baekhyun, jangan terlalu menekan baekhyun yeol , oh ya eomma sudah membelikanmu makanan, jika kau lapar makanlah itu dulu " ujar nyonya park lalu bergegas pergi lagi

Setelah nyonya park pergi, chanyeol langsung keluar mengendarai mobilnya menuju club malam bersama dengan kai

Di sebuah kedai ramen di pinggir jalan pasangan sehun dan luhan tengah menikmati ramen dengan candaan mereka

"aiss hun-ah bibir mu banyak noda kuah ramennya" luhan membersihkan sisa ramen di bibir sehun menggunakan ibu jarinya

"lu ?" sehun menatap luhan serius. Suasana menjadi tegang

Luhan menatap sehun

"kenapa ?"

"kau harus berjanji apapun yang terjadi , kau tak akan meninggalkanku lu" ujar sehun sangat serius , berbeda seperti sehun sebelumnya

"kau kenapa hun-ah, apa terjadi sesuatu ?"Tanya luhan sambil menyentuh pipi sehun

"jawab lu, kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan ? apapun yang terjadi ?" pertanyaan sehun seolah menuntut

"iya sehun-ah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu , apapun yang terjadi"ujar luhan sambil tersenyum

Sehun langsung memeluk luhan sangat, sangat erat

'maafkan aku lu, apa kau akan mengucapkan hal yang sama, jika tau kenyataannya

"hei yeol, tumben penampilanmu seperti ini" kai terlihat sangat bersemangat mengejek chanyeol

"diam kau hitam!" sepertinya chanyeol sedang badmood

"hei kau. Aku pesan yang paling mahal, yang bisa membuat moodku baik" ujarnya pada seorang pelayan laki laki. Pelayan itupun kmebali ke blakang untuk menyiapkan pesanan chanyeol

"kau aneh sekali hari ini yeol. Hei hei ! yeol bukankah itu Irene ?" kai menunjuk seorang wanita yang baru saja memasuki club malam tersebut

Chanyeol menolehkan ke kiri 'dia masih tetap cantik, seperti dulu' batin chanyeol

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Irene berjalan menuju tempat duduk chanyeol

"hai chan, lama tidak bertemu" Irene memberikan senyum termanisnya pada chanyeol

"untuk apa kau kemari ?" Tanya chanyeol terkesan dingin

"ahh aku akan pindah tempat duduk . Irene-ssi kau bisa duduk disini" ujar kai tiba tiba lalu memilih duduk di sudut ruangan

"maafkan aku chan, kau pasti masih marah padaku" Irene menggenggam tangan chanyeol , lalu menangis

"uljima" chanyeol menghapus air mata Irene

"aku sudah memaafkanmu Irene-ah" lanjut chanyeol, inilah kelemahan chanyeol yang tak bias meliht Irene menangis

"ahh gomawo chan"

"ini pesanan anda tuan" seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan chanyeol

"chan, aku harus pergi . appa baru saja memberiku kabar neenekku meninggal. Aku pergi dulu chan" Irene melangkahkan kakinya terburu buru menuju pintu keluar

Malam itu chanyeol menghabiskan 2 botol minuman . dia mabuk

Dirumah , baekhyun membasuh dirinya di bawah shower sambil menangis

'kenapa chanyeol begitu membenciku , apa sebegitu hinanyakah aku dimata chanyeol ?' Batin Bekhyun

Keesokan harinya..

Hari pertama baekhyun menjalani pembelajaran di universitas barunya , hari pertama tidak sesibuk seperti apa yang dibayangkan baekhyun

"hai baekhyun" seseorang menyapa baekhyun dari arah blakang

Baekhyun memutar badannya ke blakang

'suho sunbae' ujarnya tanpa suara

"sendirian ? mau ikut ke kedai bubble tea denganku" suho menawari baekhyun

_'__apa boleh ?'_

"tentu saja, kajja baekhyun-ah"

Suho menarik tangan baekhyun menuju kedai bubble tea di depan universitasnya

Setelah sampai disana , banyak mata memandang aneh ke arah mereka

Anehnya adalah 'kenapa salah satu pangeran sekolah tiba tiba dekat dengan si bisu dari jurusan musik'

Suho memilih tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung kedai bubble tea itu

Suho mendudukkan dirinya disudut agak jauh dari keramaian

Namun tiba tiba

"Brakkk!" sesosok namja tinggi menggebrak meja yang baekhyun dan suho tengah tempati

"cih ! jadi yeoja seperti ini seleramu suho-ssi ?" chanyeol, namja itu tiba tiba datang entah dari mana

"jaga ucapanmu tuan muda PARK CHANYEOL-SSI" Suho menekan kata 'park chanyeol-ssi' pada kalimatnya

Baekhyun menunduk mendengar semua ucapan chanyeol yang terkesan menyindirnya telak

"cih, jujur saja , kau itu tampan suho-ssi, tapi kenapa kau malah memilih gadis bisu ini, dan malah meninggalkan tunanganmu yeri , kau bdoh suho-ssi" ujar chanyeol

"brakk!" semua mata menatap kearah baekhyun

Airmata sudah mebanjiri pipinya

'aku memang bisu park chanyeol-ssi, tapi biaskah aku hidup tenang dan mendapatkan teman seperti yang lain' tulisnya dalam sebuah catatan kecil lalu memberikannya kepada cahnyeol.

Setelah itu baekhyun pergi dari kedai bubble tea tersebut , tak dihiraukannya tatapan sinis dan aneh di sekitarnya

Chanyeol p.o.v

'DEG'

'kenapa dadaku sakit saat melihat baekhyun menangis'

Malam harinya jam manunjukkan pukul 12 malam namun baekhyun belum juga pulang. Chanyeol tiba tiba saja sangat mengkhawatirkan baekhyun,ia menunggu baekhyun di ruang keluarga

"aisss kenapa aku terus memikirkan si bisu itu"

TBC

Ini lumayan cepet author updatenya wkwk. Yang udah review , follow, dan fav . makasi banyak , review dari kalian jadi penyemangat buat author, maap banyak typo juga wkwk

Lanjut ? review yeht

Gomawuu^^


	5. Chapter 5

Oh shit !

Cast : byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Kaisoo

Hunhan

Irene

And other cast

Dont like ? dont read !

Happy reading

"sehun-ah" teriak tuan oh, dari ruang keluarga

Sehun yang baru saja datang dari kampus menghampiri sang ayah

"sehun-ah, mulai sesok tunanganmu ahra akan menetap di korea, appa harap kau tidak membantah lagi apa yang appa katakan padamu"

Sehun tak membalas perkataan appanya , dia memilih diam dengan wajah datarnya menuju kamarnya di lantai 2

apakah hubungannya dengan luhan harus berakhir ? ia sangat mencintai luhan. Tapi disisi lain, jika sehun tak mengindahkan kata appanya , bagaimana nasib perusahaan ayahnya, dia harus memilih antara cintanya atau keluarga. Dan dia tau pada akhirnya ia harus merelakan luhan

sehun mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi luhan

"luhan-ah" suara sehun terdengar lirih

"sehun-ah kenapa tidak mengangkat telpon ku tadi ?, aku mengkhawatirkanmu" ujar luhan dari seberang sana

"geurae ? lu aku.. aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu tapi tidak sekarang"

"apa terjadi sesuatu sehun-ah ? apa kau sakit ?" luhan bukanlah orang yang tak peka, dia tau sehun sedang ada masalah, hanya saja dia tidak mau mendesak sehun untuk mengatakan masalahnya pada luhan.

"bagaimana jika kita besok ke lotte world ?" sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan

'sehun-ah apa kau baik baik saja ? , aku mohon jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ?'luhan ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu pada sehun tapi , dia mencoba untuk mengerti keadaan sehun

"lu, kau masih disana ?" tanya sehun lagi

"ahh, geurae. Besok aku tidak ada jadwal yang begitu penting di kampus. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur hun-ah , sudah malam"

"iya lu, kau juga harus istirahat, saranghae lu"

"na...do hun-ah. Jaljja~"

Sambungan telpon antara luhan dan sehun terputus ,

"maaf lu, aku ingin disaat terakhir hubungan kita ,kita memiliki moment yang indah "

TES

Sehun menangis, begitu berat beban yang ia tanggung ,

"tengah malam" batin baekhyun saat melihat jam tangannya

Craassss

Tiba saja hujan deras mengguyur wilayah seoul malam itu , baekhyun dengan cepat mencari tempat berteduh, dia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah halte bus yang terlihat sepi, karena sudah tengah malam,

'ughh dingin sekali' baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri, agar mengurangi rasa dinginnya .

Dilain tempat

"aiss kenapa dia belum datang juga ? dasar merepotkan"

Chanyeol mengganti bajunya dengan sweter hangat dan memakai jaket berbulu tebal , ia yakin diluar sangatlah dingin . dia juga membawa sebuah Lalu menaiki mobilnya untuk mencari baekhyun ditengah derasnya hujan dan kilatan petir

"sepertinya ini badai," ujar chanyeol. Jalanan terlihat sangat sepi

"haciii!" ini yang ketiga kalinya baekhyun bersin dan hidungnya memerah , kepalanya terasa sakit .

Baekhyun mencoba merebahkan dirinya di tempat duduk panjang yang tengah ia duduki .

Sebelum ia memejamkan matanya sebuah lampu mobil menyilaukan matanya

Seseorang keluar dari sana , lama kelamaan ia menyadari siapa sosok itu 'chanyeol'

"kau gila eoh ?" chanyeol langsung saja memarahi baekhyun

"mianhae" ujar baekhyun tanpa suara

Srreeett . chanyeol membuka jaket tebalnya dan memakaikannya pada baekhyun

"cepat masuk" ujar chanyeol dingin lalu mendorong baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya"

Didalam mobil...

"kau jangan senang dulu, aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak mau eomma memarahiku" bohong. Kau park chanyeol seorang cassanova tengah mengkhawatirkan seorang byun baekhyun si bisu. Ia malu mengakui itu

"aisss kenapa ia tertidur. bagaimana caranya aku membawanya. Dasar merepotkan" chanyeol nampak berpikir sejenak . lalu mulai menggendong tubuh baekhyun ke dalam kamar baekhyun .

"badannya panas sekali , pasti demam"

baju yang dipakai baekhyun basah . chanyeol sebenarnya enggan melakukan ini ,ia takut tidak bias mengendalikan dirinya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak mau baekhyun sakit. Mulai khawatir eoh ?-_-

Paginya chanyeol menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri, biasanya baekhyun yang akan bengun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk chanyeol,

Sebelum berangkat menuju universitasnya dia menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kamar baekhyun meninggalkan semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepul untuk baekhyun

"semoga kau cepat sembuh"

Setelah itu chanyeol bergegas mengendarai mobilnya menuju universitasnya

Pagi ini luhan merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya, mulai dari muntah muntah tidak jelas, dan akan merasa mual jika mencium aroma daging.

Sekarang Luhan tengah menyiapkan 2 kotak bekal, satu bekal untuknya dan tentu saja satu kotak lagi untuk sehun.

Luhan mengendarai motor matic nya(anggep aja mirip scoopy) dengan kecepatan standar,

Sehun menelponya bahwa dia tidak bisa menjemput luhan hari ini karena ada urusan

Tak sampai 30 menit , luhan sampai di parkiran universitasnya

"ehh kenpa ramai sekali" heran luhan melihat banyak siswa mengerumuni sebuah mobil

"luhhhaaannn" seorang yeoja bertubuh pendek dengan mata belo mendatangi luhan

"dio-ya kenapa ramai sekali" tanya luhan pada d.o sahabatnya

"kau.. kau tidak boleh melihat ini lu.. ayo kita pergi dari sini" d.o tiba tiba menarik tangan luhan untuk menjauh dari kerumunan tersebut. Dia menarik luhan menuju gedung kosong yang tak jauh dari kerumunan tersebut

"aisss wae ? kenapa kauhh malah menarikku ? padahal aku ingin lihat" ujar luhan terengah engah lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"pokoknya kau jangan menemui sehun" ujar d.o tanpa menatap luhan

"yak! Dia itu kekasihku . mana mungkin aku tidak menemuinya" nada suara luhan mulai meninggi

"apa yang kau pedulikan lagi darinya?! Dia sudah bertunangan PABBO!" Emosi d.o memuncah , dia menangis

'DEG'

"kk..kau jangan bercanda d.o-ya , ini tidak lucu"

"jebal lu.. dia menyakitimu, aku tidak mau sahabatku menangis, jangan menemui sehun lagi" d.o menggenggam jemari luhan

"maaf d.o-ya, aku harus menemui sehun dan meminta penjelasan, jika apa yang kau katakan benar, aku.. aku akn memutuskan hubunganku dengan sehun"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari d.o, luhan segera berlari menuju kerumunan tersebut

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah, wajah sehun yang menunduk dan datar tapi di samping kanannya ada seorang yeoja cantik tengah mengapit lengannya

"sehunaa~" panggil luhan . seketika suara bising yg memenuhi tempat itu menjadi hening

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yeojanya

"lu..."

"siapa dia hun-ah" tiba tiba suara yeoja di samping sehun terdengar

"dia.."

"aku kekasih dari oh sehun" belum sempat sehun melanjutkan kata katanya namun di potong oleh luhan

"kau ! jangan mengada ada. Sehun tunanganku. Dan kami akan segera menikah"

Luhan menangis sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya

"ma..maaf" luhan berlari kencang meninggalkan tempat itu

"luhann!" sehun mencoba mengejar luhan , namun tangannya ditarik oleh yeri

"putuskan yeoja itu sehun-ah. Atau akan ku buat dia tidak bisa melihat dunia ini lagi" ujar yeri sambil menggenggam tangan sehun

"jangan pernah mencoba menyentuhnya, atau kau akan tau akibatnya nona kim" ujar sehun dingin masih dengan wajah datarnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah

Setelah itu sehun bergegas menyusul luhan. Namun sepertinya luhan pergi mengendarai motornya

Sehun tak mau kalah , dia mengendarai mobilnya untuk mencari keberadaan luhan

'lihat , apa yang akan terjadi dengan yeoja jalang itu oh sehun' ujar yeoja itu dalam hati

Suasana kamar ini begitu damai dengan seorang gadis mungil tengah mengerjapkan matanya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya

_'__aigoo aku belum memasak, menyiapkan air, untuk chanyeol' _ujarnya dalam hati panik setengah mati

Chanyeol pasti marah padanya.

Saat ingin membangunkan tubuhnya rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali menyerang . baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah meja kecil dikamarnya _'bubur'_batinnya

Baekhyun tidak berani menyentuh bubur itu, siapa tau di dalam bubur itu mengandung racun

Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya , lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi .

Tak butuh waktu lama , baekhyun keluar dengan menggunakan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya dari daerah dadanya hingga lutut

...

Kini baekhyun tengah membersihkan lantai . lalu mencuci pakaian chanyeol

"nghhh" baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit

'tes' darah ?

Luhan mengendarai motor maticnya sedikit kencang .

Sampailah dia di sebuah area pemakaman

"eomma hiks.." luhan jatuh terduduk di sebuah pemakaman

"Crasss" hujan dengan angin kencang tiba tiba mengguyur wilayah itu. Tapi luhan tak peduli, hatinya terlanjur sakit.

Kenapa sehun tidak jujur padanya dari awal, dia terlihat seperti yeoja murahan yang merebut tunangan orang lain. Begitulah pikir luhan

"eomma bawa aku ketempatmu" luhan tersenyum sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas menatap langit berharap sang ibu akan menjemputnya

Sehun akhirnya menemukan dimana luhan, ia melihat motor matic luhan yang terparkir di luar area pemakaman

"luhaaannn" sehun berlari menghampiri luhan yang tak sadarkan diri

Sehun membawa tubuh luhan ke dalam mobilnya

"luhan-ah ireona!" sehun mulai panik, wajah luhan sangat pucat seperti mayat

.

Tak sampai memakan waktu lama sehun membawa tubuh luhan menuju rumah sakit l

.

"tuan oh" panggil seorang dokter laki laki

"usainim apa kekasih saya baik baik saja ?" tanya sehun tak sabar

"selamat tuan oh" usainim itu tersenyum

"maksudnya apa usainim ?" tanya sehun bingung

"selamat tuan oh anda akan menjadi seorang ayah"

Sehun tampak bingung. Ia tau anak yang dikandung luhan pasti anaknya. Karena mereka sudah melakukannya, walaupun hanya sekali . disisi lain sehun merasa senang tapi, bagaimana dengan keluarganya.

Chanyeol sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama irene di salah satu restaurant sambil menunggu hujan reda

"oppa.. apa benar baekhyun serumah denganmu ?" tanya irene pada chanyeol

"dari mana kau tau ?" tanya chanyeol sambil menyipitkan matanya

"aku mendengar dari salah satu mahasiswa, dan aku juga berteman baik dengan baekhyun"

"iya.. dia memang tinggal dirumahku"

"kenapa harus diruhmu oppa ? bukankah dia bisa menyewa tempat tinggal ? aku yakin dia pasti memiliki maksud tersembunyi" ujar irene pada chanyeol. Entah kenapa semenjak dia mendengar bahwa baekhyun satu rumah dengan chanyeol dia tidak suka dengan baekhyun. Tadi pagi dia ingin menanyakannya pada baekhyun, tapi baekhyun tidak sekolah karena sakit

"jangan berpikiran macam macam, dia Cuma babu dirumahku. Lagian aku juga tidak tertarik dengan gadis bisu sepertinya" sebagian dari hatinya merasa sakit saat mengatakan semua itu

"oppa.. aku ingin kita seperti dulu. Memulai semuanya dari awal"

Chanyeol masih bingung dengan hatinya. Sebagian hatinya menolak untuk melakukan itu

"aku.. aku masih perlu berfikir irene-ah, maaf"

"gwaenchana oppa, aku harap kau meng'iya'kannya , aku tidak mau kehilanganmu"

'BAEKHYUN' hatinya meneriakkan nama baekhyun

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Oh shit

Cast : byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Irene

Hunhan

Kaisoo

And other cast

Dont like ? dont read !

.

.

Happy Reading

Baekhyun tengah menonton tv diruang tamu sesekali tertawa karena acara lawak yang di tayangkan di tv

Dengan hanya memakai baju kaos putih yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya dan jeans ketat yang memperlihatkan bentuk kaki jenjangnya rambut panjangnya yang digulung ke atas memperlihatkan leher putih jenjangnya

"brukk!" baekhyun kaget saat melihat sesosok namja tinggi tengah duduk disampingnya

"jangan kaget begitu melihatku, aku tahu aku tampan. Byun baekhyun tolong buatkan aku jus jeruk 2 dan juga cemilan. Kai akan berkunjung ke sini" ujar chanyeol dengan mata yang tak lepas dari acara televisi yang ditontonnya

Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur menyiapkan jus jeruk dan juga cemilan

"iya kai kenapa menelponku ?" suara chanyeol terdengar . baekhyun sedikit mendengar pembicaraan kai dan chanyeol dari arah dapur

"kenapa ? tadi siang kau bilang akan bertanding game denganku kai !" ujar chanyeol kesal karena kai tidak bisa datang ke rumahnya karena harus menjemput adiknya yang baru datang dari LA

"baiklah lain kali saja kai . salam untuk adikmu" chanyeol langsung menutup teleponnya

Baekhyun yang sudah menyiapkan semuanya segera mengantarkan jus dan cemilan yang diminta chanyeol. Menaruhnya di meja dekat chanyeol duduk

'chanyeol-ah. Aku akan pergi keluar dulu. Persediaan di dapur habis' baekhyun menuliskan beberapa kata di kertasnya lalu diberikannya ke pada chanyeol

"kau jangan keluar, temani aku malam ini. Tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam macam lagi padamu padamu" chanyeol menatap baekhyun lama

Yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu

"kau duduk saja , jangan jongkok seperti itu nanti kakimu pegal" baekhyun pun duduk diujung sofa sedikit jauh dengan chanyeol yang berada di ujung sofa lainnya

"hmm byun baekhyun" baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah chanyeol

"maafkan aku karena kasar padamu dan juga melakukan hal yang macam macam padamu" baekhyun tersenyum mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh chanyeol.

"_aku sudah memaafkanmu dari awal chanyeol-ah"_ baekhyun memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada chanyeol

'yatuhan benar kata kai, kenapa aku tega menyakiti baekhyun. Dia sangat cantik dan juga baik' batin chanyeol

Entah sadar atau tidak , chanyeol tak lagi fokus dengan acaranya. Dia malah sibuk memandangi baekhyun yang tengah tertawa menonton acara komedi

Baekhyun yang ditatap intens oleh chanyeol hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, asal bukan menatap chanyeol tentunya

Dan berharap saja agar wajahnya tidak memerah dan chanyeol tidak melihatnya

.

.

Irene dan chanyeol tengah menghabiskan waktu berdua di bawah pohon oak tua di belakang kampusnya

"oppa ? bagaimana dengan penawaranku yang kemarin ?" irene memecah keheningan

Chanyeol melihat irene sebentar lalu menjawab " aku masih memikirkannya, aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku" ujar chanyeol tanpa melihat irene

"tapi oppa. Aku sangat yakin kau akan kembali padaku . kau dan aku akan bersatu. Aku yakin" tegas iren sambil menatap chanyeol yakin bahwa mereka akan bersama

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut

Entahlah hingga sekarang chanyeol belum tau bagaimana perasaannya

"irene aku pergi dulu. Aku mau menemui baekhyun sebentar" chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya

Namun tangannya ditahan oleh irene "ada perlu apa kau dengan baekhyun oppa ? aku bisa menyampaikan padanya jika kau mau" ujarnya masih dengan menggenggam tangan chanyeol menahannya untuk pergi . sebenarnya dia sangat marah ketika chanyeol menyebut nama baekhyun tapi dia berusaha terlihat tenang di depan chanyeol

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas sebentar "ada hal yang harus aku sampaikan"

"hal apa itu oppa ?"

"kau tidak perlu tau irene"

"tapi_"

"sudahlah aku pergi dulu" chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya sebelum irene semakin merengek padanya dan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirinya tetap diam disana

.

.

Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun yang tengah membaca buku di perpustakaan

"baekhyun" panggil chanyeol

'ehh chanyeol ? ada apa' tanya baekhyun melalui gerakan bibirnya yang tipis

"begini baekhyun. Pulang nanti kau mau kan menungguku ?aku membutuhkan bantuanmu"

**'****tentu saja chanyeol aku akan menunggumu'** jawab baekhyun

Rasanya sangat senang melihat chanyeol mulai bersikap baik padanya . dan tidak berbuat kasar lagi. Entahlah sepertinya baekhyun mulai menyukai sifat chanyeol yang sekarang

"baiklah aku ada kelas . ingat ya tunggu aku byun baekhyun" 'chu~' tanpa diduga oleh baekhyun sebelumnya , chanyeol mencuri satu ciuman di pipi kanannya

Dan sang pelaku penciuman sudah pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan baekhyun dengan tampang bodohnya dengan pipi merona hebat

'DEG'

'yatuhan kenapa chanyeol menciumku tadi ? apa dia ..ah tidak mungkin' batin baekhyun

.

.

Sehun dan luhan akhirnya sampai di kediaman milik sehun

'rumah sehun sangat besar , aku bahkan baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakiku disini' batin luhan

"ayo lu kita masuk" ajak sehun

"tapi hun-ah takut" ujar luhan sambil terus menggenggam tangan sehun yang terasa hangat

"percayalah lu. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan tetap berada disampingmu apapun yang dikatakan oleh appaku aku akan tetap memilihmu walaupun aku harus keluar dari rumah ini. Kau dan bayi kita lebih penting lu" ujar sehun meyakinkan luhan untuk tetap percaya padanya

sehun membuka pintu rumahnya begitu saja, karena dia mempunyai kunci duplikatnya

sehun mulai masuk mencari appanya yang kemungkinan hari ini ada di rumah ,

Tanpa menunggu lama sehun menyuruh luhan untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu

"lu kau tunggu disini ya. Aku akan mencari appaku di ruang kerjanya. Jangan kemana mana" ujar sehun dan dibalas anggukan lemah oleh luhan

Sehun langsung melangkah menuju ruang kerja ayahnya dilantai dua

"appa. Aku masuk" ujar sehun sebelum memasuki ruangkerja ayahnya

Dan terlihatlah ayahnya sedang menelpon seseorang

"iya maafkan anakku dia pasti tidak bermaksud meninggalkan calon tunangannya" ujar ayahnya yang tengah berkomunikasi

"Iya sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

Setelah itu ayah sehun memutuskan sambungan telponnya

Ayah sehun mengurut pelipisnya seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu

"kau tau sehun ? akibat kebodohanmu tuan kim ingin membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan yeri . dan tentu saja itu merugikan kita" ujar ayah sehun tanpa melihat sehun

"memang harus dibatalkan appa. Aku tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan yang appa rencanakan dengan rekan bisnis appa"

"apa yang kau bicarakan oh sehun ?!" kali ini ayah sehun mulai menatap sehun serius

"iya appa aku kesini untuk membatalkan perjodohan bodoh itu. Karena aku sudah memiliki kehidupanku sendiri. Aku tidak peduli jika appa mengusirku dari rumah ini dan menghapus namaku dari daftar ahli waris keluarga oh"

"tapi kenapa sehun-ah ? apa yang membuatmu membatalkan perjodohan ini nak ? apa yeri kurang menarik perhatianmu hun-ah ?"

"appa tau kenapa hah ? karna anakmu ini telah menghamili anak orang !" ujarnya sedikit membentak ayahnya

Ayah sehun menatap kosong anaknya

"ap-apa katamu sehun-ah ?" tanya sang ayah yang terlihat shock dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh anak semata wayangnya

"iya appa aku telah menghamili kekasihku luhan ! dan aku tau pada akhirnya appa akan menolak kehadiran luhan dan juga bayi yang tengah dikandungnya dikeluarga ini" sehun menangis . biarkan kali ini ia menangis menumpahkan segala emosinya yang ia pendam selama ini

Tanpa diduga ayah sehun memeluk sehun yang tengah menangis

"tidak hun-ah ayah tidak sejahat itu padamu. Apalagi pada calon menantu dan juga cucu appa. Kau jangan menangis hun-ah . appa akan membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan anak tuan kim"

Ayah sehun ikut menangis lalu tersenyum melihat anaknya tersenyum

"appa gomawo" sehun semakin erat memeluk tubuh sang ayah. Inilah yang ia butuhkan . sebuah pelukan hangat dari sang ayah.

Chanyeol memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas dan bersiap untuk pulang hari ini dan menemui baekhyun. Tanpa sadar chanyeol tersenyum mengingatnya

Mengingat saat dia dengan bodohnya mencium pipi baekhyun lalu pergi bagitu saja 'dasar bodoh kau park chanyeol' batinnya

"chanyeol-ah" sebuah suara dari arah pintu kelasnya

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya menuju pintu kelasnya. Terlihat irene dengan senyum cantiknya namun wajahnya sedikit pucat menurut chanyeol

"irene ? ada apa ? apa kau mau mencari sesuatu ?" tannya chanyeol

"tidak chanyeol. Sepertinya kau buru buru. Apa kau ada janji dengan seseorang ?"

"iya irene hari ini aku ada janji dengan baekhyun" ujarnya tersenyum

"baekhyun ? apa yang akan oppa lakukan padanya ?" jawabnya lemah

"aku ingin mengajaknya jalan jalan irene . aku kasian melihatnya terus dirumah jarang keluar. Hm irene sudah sore, aku mau menemui baekhyun "

Saat chanyeol akan melangkahkan kakinya pergi tiba tiba

"akkhh oppa tolong akkhh" irene tiba tiba terjatuh dan memegangi kepalanya

"irene !" teriak chanyeol yang mendapati irene tengah terduduk lemas dilantai sambil memegangi kepalanya

"akhh oppahh kepalakuuh sakit ahh" racaunya sambil memejamkan matanya sedikit melihat bagaimana reaksi chanyeol

"baiklah kau tahan ya aku antar kau kerumah sakit irene-ah" chanyeol menggendong irene di punggungnya

"akhh tidak oppah . aku..aku ingin istirahat dirumah saja" jawabnya sambil merebahkan kepalanya dibahu chanyeol

"kau yakin ?"

Dibalas anggukan dari irene

Chanyeol terus menggendong irene menuju parkiran

Dan terlihatlah baekhyun tengah berdiri menunggunya dengan senyum merekah kearahnya

Namun semakin mendekat chanyeol kearahnya , senyum baekhyun mulai memudar di wajahnya melihat chanyeol tengah menggendong irene

Chanyeol merasa bersalah padahal hatinya sangat senang melihat senyum baekhyun

"baek" chanyeol memanggil baekhyun yang terus menunduk

Baekhyun berusaha menatap chanyeol

**"****irene kenapa chanyeol-ah ?**" tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol melalui gerakan bibirnya

"irene sakit baekhyun-ah" ujar chanyeol

Chanyeol jadi tidak enak pada baekhyun . apalagi mobil yang dibawa chanyeol hanya memiliki 2 tempat duduk . kemudi dan juga tempat duduk disamping kemudi

"baek. Kau tunggu disini ya. Aku akan menjemputmu disini. Aku hanya mengantar irene pulang " ujar chanyeol kepada baekhyun sambil meletakkan tubuh ringan irene di jok samping kemudi

"**_tidak chanyeol-ah aku bisa pulang sendiri_**_"_ tolak baekhyun dengan halus sambil menggeleng pelan

"tidak baek. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendiri apalagi sebentar lagi malam" ujar chanyeol sambil menatap baekhyun

"tapi_"

"tidak ada penolakan byun baekhyun. Aku pergi ya. Ingat kau jangan kemana mana tunggu aku disini"

Setelah itu chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata

Baekhyun duduk diatas batu beton di saku celananya , mengambil sebuah android pemberian dari ibu chanyeol

Saat menekan tombol kunci, hpnya tidak menyala

'ternyata baterainya habis' batinnya miris . baekhyun merapatkan jaket kulitnya , udara sangat dingin sore itu

.

.

.

Saat sudah sampai di kediaman irene . chanyeol menggendong irene membawanya masuk ke kamarnya dibantu oleh salah satu maid di rumahnya

"oppahh hiks.." chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar tangisan irene. Entah kenapa saat mendengar tangisan irene pertahanan chanyeol menjadi goyah

"irene-ah ada apa ?" tanya chanyeol halus

"oppahh temani akuhh sebentar sajah hiks.." ucapnya sambil terisak dan memegang tangan chanyeol "jangan pergi oppa hiks" lanjutnya

Chanyeol jadi bingung dengan perasaannya .

"aku.. aku akan menemanimu irene" hati dan pikirannya bertolak belakang. Hatinya menyerukan nama baekhyun sedangkan pikirannya menyuruhnya tetap disini

.

.

Sudah 2 jam chanyeol menemani irene dan memberikannya obat namun irene tak kunjung tertidur dan terus menggenggam tangannya "irene-ah , apa kau sudah membaik ?" tanya chanyeol

"belum oppa . kepalaku masih sakit"

"bagaimana ya.. aku harus menjemput baekhyun. Tidak apa apa kan jika maidmu yang menjagamu"

"aku tidak mau oppa, apa oppa tega melihatku kesakitan ?" tanyanya dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya

'shit' chanyeol membenci ini.

Chanyeol berinisiatif menelpon baekhyun, menyuruhnya agar tidak menunggunya. Namun hanya suara operator yang terdengar 'hpnya tidak aktif' batin chanyeol . berharap saja baekhyun bosan menunggunya dan pulang

.

Sementara itu baekhyun terus menunggu walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam, namun dia masih tetap setia menunggu chanyeol

'kenapa chanyeol lama sekali'batin baekhyun

Jika dia pulang. Bagaimana jika chanyeol menjemputnya dan tidak menumaknnya disini.

.

Saat menunjukkan pukul 9 , baekhyun mulai kelelahan dan merasa bosan

'lebih baik aku pulang saja, mungkin chanyeol lupa menjemputku'batinnya

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang berjalan kaki saja . kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah meninggalkan parkiran kampusnya yang hanya diterangi lampu neon kecil . suasananya sangat sepi . mungkin orang orang enggan untuk keluar rumah karena cuaca malam ini sangat dingin. Hidung mancung baekhyun memerah diujungnya menandakan dia tengah kedinginan

"baekhyun" sebuah mobil putih mewah berhenti tepat didepannya dan menyerukan namanya

'suho' batin baekhyun

"kau dari mana baekhyun-ah ? kenapa berjalan kaki ? masuklah cuaca sangat dingin. Cepat masuk" seru suho dari dalam mobil

Baekhyun memasuki mobil suho yang tak kalah mewah dengan mobil chanyeol

Dalam sekejap mobil suho membelah jalanan yang sepi

"baek. Tadi kau darimana ?" tanya suho pada baekhyun yang ters saja diam dari tadi. Membuat suasana menjadi canggung

"aku hanya keluar sebentar sunbae" ujar baekhyun sambil tersenyum , menyamarkan kebohongannya

"malam malam begini keluar ? sendirian ? seharusnya kau telpon aku jika kau ingin keluar baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak akan menolak menamanimu" ujar suho memamerkan senyum malaikatnya

"kriuukk"

Baekhyun mati matian menahan rasa malunya. Semoga saja suho tidak mendengar sudara perutnya terlebih lagi dia memiliki penyakit maag . asam lambungnya akan naik ketika perutnya lapar

"baek. Lebih baik kita mampir sebentar membelikanmu makanan'

'aiss pasti suho sunbae mendengar suara perutku'racaunya dalam hati. Merasa tidak enak pada suho

"ah tidak sunbae, aku bisa makan di rumah" tolaknya halus

"tidak baek. Kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Baekhyun jadi tidak enak kepada suho , sudah diijinkan menumpang saja baekhyun sudah senang

Sementara itu chanyeol masih terperangkap di rumah irene

"irene-ah aku harus menjemput baekhyun. Aku akan menyuruh salah satu maidmu untuk menjagamu"

"tidak oppa . jangan" tolak irene sambil terus memegang tangan irene

Dengan pelan chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan irene dari tangannya

"lain waktu aku akan menemanimu irene" ucap chanyeol tersenyum kepada irene. Dan irene menunduk melepaskan chanyeol. Membiarkannya pergi dari kamarnya

.

Chanyeol tengah mengendarai mobilnya menuju kampusnya. 'Semoga baekhyun sudah pulang' batinnya

Namun tak lama ia melihat siluet orang yang ia kenal

Itu baekhyun dan suho tengah keluar dari sebuah mobil yang chanyeol tebak pasti milik suho .

'shit kau berani bermain dibelakangku eoh' batin chanyeol yang mulai terbawa emosi melihat kedekatan suho dan baekhyun. Cemburu eoh ?

Chanyeol meminggirkan mobilnya lalu turun dari mobilnya mencari keberadaan baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke sebuah restoran

.

"baek ikut aku.." baekhyun yang tengah memesan makanan tiba tiba dikejutkan dengan kehadiran chanyeol di belakangnya

"hei ! park , mau kau apakan baekhyun ?" suho yang mulai geram dengan sikap chanyeol yang terkesan seenaknya

"bukan urusanmu tuan kim. Diam ditempatmu. Baekhyun urusanku" setelah mengatakan itu chanyeol segera menarik tangan baekhyun dari tempat itu.

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar kearah suho. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan

Suho diam ditempatnya . 'suatu saat akan aku buat seorang byun baekhyun menjadi milikku'

.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh baekhyun dengan kasar di jok sampingnya lalu menutup kasar pintu mobil

Baekhyun ketakutan melihat perubahan sikap chanyeol. Berdoa saja, semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi

TBC

Wkwk adakah yang masih inget sama ff kolosal ini ?

Ini udah dilanjut. Ada sedikit kesalahan di chap 5 sebenernya nama calon tunangan sehun itu yeri. Bukan ahra :D

Ada yang mau ngasi kritik &amp; saran ? tapi bahasnya yang sopan ya

Thanks yang udah review dan follow, fav ff ini

Sampai ketemu di chap depan ..


	7. Chapter 7

Oh shit

Byun baekhyun

Park chanyeol

Hunhan

And other cast

..

Maaf sebelumnya buat readers karna chap sebelumnya sangat mengecewakan .ahh maaf bgt dan juga keterlambatan updatenya. Dan makasi buat reviewers/? Yang memberi masukan dan dukungannya wkwk. Makasi banyak

Kritil dan saran diterima asal dengan bahasa yang sopan

Oke langsung saja

Chanyeol menarik kasar pergelangan tangan baekhyun sesudah sampai di rumahnya

"apa yang kau lakukan tadi baek ? jangan dekat dekat dengan kim suho" ujar chanyeol terkesan dingin

Baekhyun hanya diam, takut menatap chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya balik chanyeol terhenyak dengan ucapannya sendiri

"baek..." chanyeol mulai tenang dan merengkuh bahu kecil baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya "maafkan aku" lanjutnya

Chanyeol merasa bahwa dia tidak pantas melakukan itu pada baekhyun, karena dia bukan siapa siapa baekhyun

"lebih baik kau mandi . dan tidak usah masak malam ini , kau pasti capek. Biar aku pesankan delivery " ujar chanyeol lalu meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih mematung di tempatnya

Kadang baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan sikap chanyeol yang terkesan berubah ubah. Apa chanyeol masih membencinya ?

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak berpikiran macam macam. Baekhyun lebih baik menuruti perintah chanyeol untuk segera mandi

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu nya tanpa dikunci . baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan karena merasa sedikit gerah, baekhyun melepas bajunya di kamarnya lanjut dengan celananya jeansnya . kini baekhyun hanya memakai bra merah menyalanya dan celana dalam hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih mulusnya dan menggulung rambutnya ke atas. Sungguh keadaan baekhyun saat ini seperi bintang video porno saja. Tapi ini tidak disengaja

Baekhyun akan menutup pintu lemarinya . tapi tiba tiba

Ckleekk

"baek kau ingin pes..." chanyeol terbengong ditempatnya dengan tampang bodohnya, sedangkan baekhyun gelagapan mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuh setengah telanjangnya "oops aku keluar" ujar chanyeol. wajah chanyeol memerah dan jantungnya seperti habis berlari maraton saat melihat tubuh indah baekhyun . 'aiss park chanyeol bodoh, ini bukan kali pertama kau melihat wanita telanjang, kenapa rasanya seperti ini'batin chanyeol

Saat chanyeol sedang mandipun ia masih teringat tubuh indah baekhyun .

Dan lihatlah adik kecilnya mulai berdiri hanya dengan membayangkan tubuh montok baekhyun. Astaga ! chanyeol bisa gila

Karna semakin lama pemikiran chanyeol mulai berfantasi liar, chanyeol memutuskan menuntaskan kegiatan solonya di kamarmandi, dan mendesahkan nama baekhyun "baekkahh... lebihh ceppathh nghh" oke kita tinggalkan chanyeol dengan kegitan solonya, yang mungkin akan berlangsung lama

...

...

"Nah lu, aku harap kau suka dengan apartemen kecil kita. Maaf , aku belum bisa membelikanmu dan calon buah hati kita apartemen yang mewah, tapi aku janji, jika nanti aku sudah memiliki penghasilan yang cukup, aku akan membelikanmu rumah yang sangat layak untukmu dan anak kita"

Luhan hanya mampu memeluk erat tubuh kurus sehun dan membisikkan "tidak hun-ah. Ini sudah cukup bagiku. Tidak perlu rumah mewah.. cukup kau dan buah hati kita , itu sudah cukup untukku" selanjutnya sehun merasakan bahu luhan bergetar. Luhan menangis. Sehun mengusap punggung luhan

Ia berjanji apapupun yang akan terjadi. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan luhan dan calon buah hati mereka. dia berjaji !

.

.

Ditempat lain baekhyun tengah merutuk dirinya yang ceroboh tak mengunci pintu kamarnya 'pasti chanyeol menganggapku lancang. Ya tuhan aku malu bertemu chanyeol ' batin baekhyun yang sudah selesai mandi dan sudah berpakaian lengkap tentunya

"baekhyun. Cepatlah turun, makanannya sudah aku siapkan" itu suara chanyeol

Astaga . dengan mendengar suara chanyeol saja, sudah membuat baekhyun sport jantung, dan wajahnya memerah

Baekhyun segera turun tangga dan mendapati chanyeol yang tengah menyantap makanannya

"oh baek , maaf aku mendahului , aku lapar sekali" ujar chanyeol sambil tersenyum ke arah baekhyun

siapapun tolong ingatkan baekhyun yang sedang bengong menatap chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Entah mengapa chanyeol malam ini sangat tampan dan juga ehem.. seksi , dengan baju yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya dengan bawahan celana jeans selutut , dan jangan lupakan rambut chanyeol yang masih sedikit basah. Dan bagaimana bibir tebal chanyeol yang bergoyang(?) saat menyantap makanannya

"baek ?"

...

"baek"

...

"baekhyun ?"

...

Chanyeol mulai jengah . dia pun mencubit pipi baekhyun tidak terlalu kencang

"akhh" baekhyun sedikit mengeluarkan suaranya . karna merasa ada yang tak beres dengan pipinya

Chanyeol. Sang pelaku tengah menatap baekhyun dengan jarak yang cukup dekat

'DEG' jantung keduanya berpacu dengan cepat

chanyeol masih menatap wajah baekhyun yang memerah , namun baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain

"ayo baek lebih baik kita makan, ini sudah sangat larut malam" ujar chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya yang tadi dan mulai melahap makannya

Begitu juga halnya dengan baekhyun. Suasana menjadi canggung diantara mereka

Setelah mereka berdua selesai makan malam, baekhyun mencuci piring miliknya dan juga milik chanyeol . sedangkan chanyeol masih sibuk dengan handphone pintarnya entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mencucinya, baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamranya, tanpa melirik chanyeol

Chanyeol melihat ke arah baekhyun yang sudah berjalan mendahuhluinya 'ada apa dengan baekhyun' batin chanyeol. Tak ingin berlama lama disana

Chanyeol segera mengikuti baekhyun menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya yang berada di sebelah baekhyun

Chanyeol tadi baru saja menerima sms dari irene bahwa besok dia ingin berangkat bersama chanyeol karena alasan dia masih sakit dan tidak kuat membawa mobil sendiri

Padahal rencananya chanyeol mau mengajak baekhyun berangkat bersama besok, rencananya tinggal harapan

.

.

"tok tok tok ! "

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya 'siapa pagi pagi begini mengetuk pintu kamarnya sekencang ini ? baekhyunkah ?' batinnya

Chanyeol menyibak selimutnya dan membuka pintunya

"irene ?" kenapa kau bisa ada disini ?" tanya chanyeol bingung

"tadi si bisu itu yang membukakan aku pintu chan, sekarang lebih baik kau cepat mandi . aku sudah membawakanmu sarapan pagi aku akan menunggu dibawah" ujar irene sambil memberikan senyum pagi yang manis untuk chanyeol

"dimana baekhyun ?" tanya chanyeol, masih berdiri ditempatnya

"kenapa kau menanyakannya ?" tanya irene tak suka

"apa baekhyun yang membukakanmu pintu tadi ?" tanya chanyeol lagi tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan irene sebelumnya

"iya dia yang membukakan aku pintu. Dia sedang memasak di dapur"

"baiklah, aku akan mandi. Kau tunggulah dibawah"

Chanyeolpun menutup pintunya dan melakukan ritual mandinya

Tak sampai 15 menit. Chanyeol sudah berpakaian lengkap menuruni tangga

Disana terlihat baekhyun tengah menyiapkan sarapan paginya sedangkan irene duduk di sofa ruang tamu

"oh chan kau sudah siap rupanya. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kampus saja, disini suasananya tidak enak . ayolah chan" ujar irene sedikit memaksa

"kenapa harus dikampus irene-ah, disini juga bisa. Kita bisa sarapan bersama dengan baekhyun" chanyeol melirik baekhyun dengan ekor matanya . kenapa anak itu hanya diam saja dari tadi dan terlihat sedikit cemberut

"tapi chan aku maunya kita berdua saja, tanpa pengganggu" ujarnya sambil menyindir baekhyun yang masih diam di tempatnya

"aiss kau ini, siapa yang kau sebut penggangu iren-ah. Baekhyun ? dia itu bukan pengganggu" ujar chanyeol sedikit keras

"iya dia pengganggu chan. Dia pengganggu hubungan kita Dia hadir di tengah tengah kita, mengapa kau tidak peka sama sekali, dia baekhyun si bisu yang sok polos ini dia ini jalang"

"tak !" baekhyun membanting sendok garpu yang dipegangnya sedari tadi

Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya . dia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan ucapan ucapan irene itu

"brakk" baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras, dia tak peduli jika chanyeol akan marah

'aku bukan jalang hiks.. ' batin baekhyun

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal untuk memperkecil suara tangisnya

Sementara itu

"kau keterlaluan irene-ah !" chanyeol membentak irene

"aku berbicara fakta chanyeol, dia memang jalang, mendekatimu dan suho sunbae, aku muak melihatnya kenapa dia tidak mati saja.."

" cukupp ! lebih baik kau ku antar ke kampus dan jangan banyak mengoceh omong kosong lagi !" chanyeol melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan irene jauh dibelakang

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran kampusnya . sehun menutup pintu mobilnya. Namun sebuah tangan menariknya "oh sehun kita perlu bicara" ujar sebuh suara

Yeri. Mantan calon tunangan sehun menarik tangan sehun menjauh dari parkiran

"kenapa kau melakukannya sehun-ah ? mengapa kau menolak perjodohan ini" yeri menangis sambil menatap wajah sehun yang tampak tak tertarik sedikitpun tentang obrolan mereka dipagi hari

"Hah.." sehun menghela nafas "aku tidak tertarik padamu nona kim. Kau bisa mencari laki laki yang lebih baik dariku, mengapa kau dari awal tak menyadari. Aku hanya mencintai luhan" lanjut sehun penuh penekanan

"aku tau sehun-ah. Tapi.. tapi aku tidak bisa hiks.. aku dari awal sudah tertarik padamu"

"yeri-ah kau Cuma butuh waktu, menurutku kau tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya mengagumiku. Jangan keluarkan air matamu untuk menangisi ini. Aku menghargai perasaanmu dan maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu"

Yeri menundukan kepalanya "baiklah sehun-ah ak..aku akan mencobanya"ujar yeri sambil memaksakan senyumnya

.

.

Baekhyun masih menangis hingga jam 9. Dia ada mata kuliah siang tapi dia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk pergi kuliah hari ini, hatinya masih sakit.

Baekhyun mencoba bangun dari tidurnya namun kepalanya benar benar terasa pusing sekarang. Baekhyun menuruni tangga perlahan. Tersenyum miris saat melihat masakan yang masih menunggu disana , menunggu untuk dimakan

Bahkan tadi malam baekhyun begadang mencari resep di internet untuk chanyeol , namun sepertinya itu hanya sia sia saja .

Baekhyun memakan masakannya sendiri rasanya memang enak, tapi menyantapnya dengan keadaan mood yang sangat buruk, rasanya sangat hambar dan tak ada selera lagi

Hanya 3 suapan yang masuk ke mulutnya . entahlah baekhyun tak selera menyantap makannya dia masih terngiang dengan ucapan irene tadi. Sadis memang dikatai jalang

'maafkan aku ahjuma, aku belum bisa membuatmu bangga padaku. Maafkan aku membolos untuk hari ini' ujarnya dalm hati meminta maaf kepada nyonya park walaupun itu hanya sia sia saja, karna tak mungkin didengar oleh nyonya park

.

.

Panas terik matahari siang hari ini hawa panasnya sangat terasa. Walaupun kelas setiap fakultas sudah dilengkapi AC namun hawa panasnya masih terasa

"baik kita cukupkan sampai disini. Kita bertemu hari senin depan, dan selamat menikmati hari minggu kalian"

Setelah itu dosen dengan umur diatas 50 tahun itu berjalan keluar dari kelas jurusan arsitek

"hey yeol. Mau ke caffetaria sebentar ?" sehun tiba tiba sudah berada di belakang chanyeol , chanyeol tengah memasukan catatannya kedalam tas "baiklah tapi kau tunggu aku dimobil, aku ingin menemui baekhyun sebentar"

"oh jadi sekarang kau sudah mulai mendekati baekhyun begitu ?" goda sehun yang berhasil membuat raut wajah chanyeol sedikit berubah

"tidak sehun, aku tidak menyukainya, sudahlah aku tidak ada waktu, disini panas" stelah mengatakan itu, chanyeol pergi meninggalkan sehun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan "kau menyukainya kan ? dasar maniak" lanjut sehun dengan kekehannya yang ringan lalu sehun merogoh ponselnya menelpon seseorang

"lu jangan lupa hari ini jadwal kita checkup. Jangan lupa minum susu yang sudah aku belikan kemarin"

.

.

Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan kelas baekhyun, namun dia tidak melihat keberadaan baekhyun sama sekali .

Chanyeol mencoba menanyakan kesalah satu teman sekelas baekhyun

"ah maaf apa baekhyun sudah keluar kelas ? aku tidak melihatnya"

"chanyeol sunbae? Ah maaf baekhyun abnsen hari ini sunbae. Aku tidak tau kenapa" ujar salah satu teman sekelas baekhyun

"ah begitukah ? baiklah terimakasi"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobilnya dan mendapati sehun yang sudah menunggunya disana

"sehun, maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini, aku ada urusan penting" ujar chanyeol menghampiri sehun

"aku tau , ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan baekhyun, hmm baiklah aku juga hari ini ingin cepat pulang kerumah . Semoga berhasil dengan cintamu park" setelah itu sehun berlari menghindari tangan indah chanyeol yang hampir saja mengenai kepalanya

.

.

Chanyeol buru buru membuka pintu rumahnya

"baekhyun-ah" teriak chanyeol dari bawah hingga didepan kamar baekhyun

"baekhyun-ah apa kau didalam ?" namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali

Chanyeol yang memang tak suka menunggu akhirnya membuka pintu kamar baekhyun yang tak dikunci

'kosong'

Kamar baekhyun kosong kamar mandinya terbuka, namun tak ada siapa siapa

Chanyeolpun merogoh hpnya dan mengirimi sebuah pesan singkat ke no baekhyun

**To : baekhyun **

"baek kau dimana ? apa kau masih marah padaku ?"

Chanyeol segera mengirim pesan itu ke baekhyun .

Apakah gadis mungil itu marah padanya karena ucapan irene tadi pagi

Tapi jika dipikir pikir irene memang keterlaluan

"aiss aku bisa gila jika terus memikirkan ini"

.

.

Sementara itu baekhyun tengah membeli bahan bahan untuk memasak karena bahan masakannya sudah habis tadi pagi . matanya meneliti setiap rak barang yang dia lihat 'seharusnya aku tak memasak sebanyak itu tadi pagi aiss.. kau benar benar byun baekhyun' batin baekhyun . pikirannya melayang saat kejadian tadi pagi

Karena melamun, baekhyun tak melihat jika di depannya ada sesorang

BRUK !

Baekhyun menabrak seorang wanita pendek di depannya hingga terjatuh namun tidak terlalu keras

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya berkali kali sebagai permintaan maaf dan membantu luhan untuk berdiri

Luhan. Wanita muda itu mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas. Pandangannya bertemu dengan mata bulan sabit milik baekhyun "ah tidak apa apa. Terimakasih sudah membantuku berdiri" ujar luhan sambil tersenyum tak kalah cantik

Baekhyun mengeluarkan note kecil lalu menulis "_namaku baekhyun , sekali lagi maafkan aku telah menabrakmu tadi" _

Luhan tertegun membaca note milik baekhyun. Bukan. Bukan tulisan note itu yang membuatnya tertegun tapi baekhyun. Ternyata wanita didepannya ini bisu

"namaku xi luhan , kau bisa memanggilku luhan. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di kampusku. Ah benar ! kau satu jurasan denganku, bukankah kau dari fakultas musik ?" tanya luhan menyekenkan pertanyaannya, takut takut jika dia salah orang

Dan baekhyun mengangguk antusias menjawab pertanyaan luhan

"hm.. baekhyun-ah ayo kita menjadi teman"-luhan

Dan disinilah mereka berdua berakhir di kedai ramen . entahlah luhan tiba tiba saja meminta baekhyun menemaninnya memakan ramen dipinggir jalan. Dan tentu saja baekhyun menyanggupinya

"hm baekhyun-ah terima kasih sudah menemaniku . aku menunggu sehun kekasihku, dia lama sekali. Jadi karena bosan, aku pergi sendiri saja"

'_sehun ? kau kekasih sehun sunbae ?' _tulis baekyun di notenya

"iya baek, apa kau mengenal sehun ?" tanya luhan

_" __aku tidak begitu mengenalnya tapi sehun sunbae, sering berkunjung ke rumah chanyeol dan juga kai sunbae"_

_"_baegaimana kau bisa tau baek ? apa kau tinggal dirumah chanyeol" tebak luhan. Dan langsung di jawab anggukan oleh baekhyun

"astaga dunia ini memang sesempit daun kelor(?)" ujar luhan lebay , mungkin bawaan bayi . dan baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawanya yang tanpa suara

.

Chanyeol tengah menyisir rambutnya yang agak sedikit tak beraturan . dia baru saja selesai mandi

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang ada diatas kasurnya

"kenapa baekhyun tak membalas pesanku" tanya chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri

Dia memutuskan mencari keberadaan baekhyun atau mungkin menanyakan kepada teman teman baekhyun.

.

.

Sehun masih berada di perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya, ia tadi mampir sebentar di caffetaria, sekedar memesan minum dan makanan ringan

Tak sengaja matanya menangkap siluet luhan yang sedang makan di sebuah kedai ramen bersama... 'baekhyun ?' batin sehun

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya sedikit jauh dari kedai ramen yang luhan tempati tanpa diketahui luhan tentunya.

"luhan" teriak sehun pelan

Luhan yang tengah mengobrol dengan baekhyun melihat kearah sampinya. Mendapati sehun yang tengah menuju kearahnya

"sehun-ah" ujar luhan

Baekhyun ikut menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati sehun disana .

"aku tak sengaja melihatmu disini bersama baekhyun lu. Eh baekhyun tadi chanyeol mencarimu kekelasmu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak ada" ujar sehun sambil melihat kearah baekhyun 'benarkah chanyeol mencarinya' batin baekhyun

"oh iya sehunie. Baekhyun temanku mulai sekarang, kami tak sengaja bertemu di supermarket tadi"

"jadi kau pergi sendiri ke supermarket tadi ? aku sudah bilang lu, jangan pergi sendirian, tunggu sampai aku pulang" ujar sehun sedikit menghaluskan suaranya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul, iri melihat pasangan sehun dan luhan yang begitu saling menyayangi

"aiss sehunie.. aku tidak selemah itu. Aku bisa menjaga anak kita. Lagi pula kau sangat lama, jadi aku pergi sendiri naik taxi" ujar luhan tak mau kalah dari sehun

"baiklah baiklah nona xi kau sudah seslesai makan kan ? lebih baik sekarang kita antar baekhyun pulang. Setelah itu kita chack up

"ayo lu, baekhyun .chanyeol pasti mengkhawatirkanmu"

TBC

Apa apaan ini ckckck-_-

Maaf ya kalo misalnya ada kesalahan lagi . biasa manusia ga ada yang sempurna wkwk

Ini maksa bgt updatenya . wkwk makasi buat para reviewers favoriters follower

Makasi sider juaa yeee/?. Review yang banyak biar gua lanjutnya cepet


End file.
